


"Stay, promise you’ll stay.”

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mexico Braeden decides to leave Beacon Hills and Derek behind. Can he convince her to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stay, promise you’ll stay.”

As soon as they got to the loft, Braeden stormed in and headed straight for her duffel bag, walking around and stuffing all of her belongings in it.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing Derek?” she snapped.

The man i question frowned, confused at the angry tone. “It looks like you’re packing everything you own. We just got back from Mexico, where are we going now?”

She scoffed. “ _We_ aren’t going anywhere. I’m going as far from here as I can until my bike runs out of gas.”

“Wait, you’re leaving? Just like that? Wh-why?”

“I’ve overstayed my welcome. I didn’t finish the job, time to find another one,” she stated.

Derek heard the blatant lie. “In case you forgot, I’m not human anymore. If you’re going to leave like this, leave me, then at least tell me why.”

“I got too comfortable. Started caring about something other than my job. You paid me to do something, and instead I got distracted.” Braeden continued to gather her belongings, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

“Wait, that’s what this is about? We became more than business partners so now you’re running away?” he growled.

She turned to face him abruptly. “You don’t get it do you? I don’t do this, relationships. I get hired to do something, do it, and then get the hell out. You changed that and you didn’t even give two fucks!”

Derek drew his eyebrows together in confusion. “What are you talking about? What have I done to make you feel like that? You’re the only good thing that’s happened to me in a long time Brae.”

She just sighed, looking down and refusing to make eye contact.

“Don’t leave. _Please_ don’t leave Brae. You are the one good thing in my life right now. You were there when I lost myself, who I am.

Braeden turned around when she felt her eyes begin to water. “Why were you so willing to leave? To die, just like that? Did you ever think, even once, how I would feel if you died?”

He sighed, finally realizing why Braeden was so upset. “No, I guess I didn’t. I guess I was just focused on saving Scott and Kira. I didn’t really care what I’d be giving up. But you have to believe that I care, about you, and about us.”

She sniffed, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “For an hour, a whole hour, I had nothing. I lost everything all over again. I don’t _ever_ want to feel that way again. I can’t go through that again Der, losing you. I-I _love_ you.”

"Stay, promise you’ll stay.”

“I promise”

Derek took a deep breath and then cupped her face in his hands.He crushed his lips to hers and held her close. She returned the kiss with a bright, fiery passion, holding him tight as if he would disappear if she loosened her hold. “I love you too, so much.”

Never again would one be willing to leave the other.


End file.
